Star Band de Dakar
The Dakar based band was formed in 1959/early 1960 as Star Band by Ibra Kassé to play at his Miama night club on the occasion of Senegal's independence day on 3. Aug. 1960. "One of the first musicians working for Kassé was Mady Konaté, a sax player; he played together with some other musicians in an orchestra called Le Tropical Jazz. Then the horn players Dexter Johnson and Bob Armstrong as well as Mbaye Mabusso and guitar player José Ramos joined in. When this band had played for some time they called themselves Star Band de Dakar." (Panzacchi 1997, p. 49/50) The group played Cuban and Latin covers, but developed during the 1960s and 1970s towards an "Africanisation" described by Broughton et. al. (1999, p. 620): "Cuban songs were adapted into Wolof, and traditional - principally Wolof and Mandinka - songs and rhythms were introduced along with the tama - a high-pitched talking drum." Responsible for this development was Kassé who introduced singer Moor Cissé, also called "Biram Yacine Boubou", into the band. The musicians of the Star Band - mostly no Senegalese people - were not convinced of the decision made by their boss. (Panzacchi, 1997, p. 51) Ca. 1964 Laba Sosseh became singer of the Star Band, but left after a year together with Dexter Johnson to go to Abidjan where they formed a band called Super Star together with guitar player Sidata. Johnson created another club in Dakar called "Étoile". More groups emerged from Kassé's Star Band or his club: around 1963 the Star Number One who became Orchestre Number One and Number One de Dakar.According to Panzacchi 1997, p. 51/52. There may be a doubt in this information as Pape Seck, usually is called the founder of Star Nmber One. But he sang in the Star Band in the early 1970s. The first records by Star Number One were released in 1975!, in the 1970s Orchestra Baobab and, when the Star Band went on with a new and younger singer, Youssou N'Dour, they gave birth to the most successful musical career in Senegal to date. N'Dour left after two years: In 1977 he formed together with the rhythm section of the Star Band his own ochestra, Étoile de Dakar. But this is another story. Musicians If not otherwise indicated according to Panzacchi 1997, pp. 226/227 1960s *Harrison Anyim (contrebass), from Nigeria *Mady Konaté (sax) *Dexter Johnson (sax) *Bob Armstrong (tr), from Liberia *Biram Yacine (voc), is: Moor Cissé late 1960s: *Balla Sidibé (voc)Tim Cummings, in: The Independent, 16.11.2007, retrieved on 28.12.2009 Early 1970s *M. Mboup (solo g) *José Ramos (rhythm g) *Moustapha N'Diaye (b) *Pape Djibi Bâ (voc) *Magatte N'Diaye (voc) *Papa Seck (sax, voc) *Thierno Koité (ts) *Amah Tall (tumba) *Badou N'Diaye (perc) Ca. 1974 *Magatte N'Diaye (voc) *Doudou Sow (voc) *Mar Seck (voc) *Balla Sidibé (voc) *Yakhya Fall (solo g) *Mansour Diagne (rhythm g) *Moustapha N'Diaye (b) *Sala Dièye (as), called "Johnny Pacheco" *Alioune B. Diallo (perc) *Amah Tall (tumba) *Malick Hann (perc) ca. 1975 *Youssou N'Dour (voc) *Pape Fall (voc) *Alla Seck (voc, marimbas) *Mansour Mboup (solo g) *Kanté A. Seyni (rhythm g) *Idi Kassé (b) *Laye Thiam (tr) *Sales Thiame (as) *Assane Thiam (tama) *Abdou Fall (perc) Discography If not otherwise indicated according to Panzacchi 1997, pp. 226/227 (=1), to Forest Beat/Desert Jazz (=2) 1960s *Birame Penda Vagare (1) *Kaele (1) *Alara Biriname (1) *Sim Bon Bon (1) *Mariama (1) *Bamos Pa'al Monte (1) Ca. 1970 *Chéri Coco (1) Ca. 1974 *Gozando (partly with Ouza et ses Ouzettes) (1) Ca. 1975 *Salla Bigué (1) *Ndèye Ndongo (w/ singers Laba Sosseh and Seck Diack) (1) *Thiély (w/ singer Idy Diop) (1) 1970s *''Star Band de Dakar Vol. 1'' (LP: Soumbouya Musique IK 3020) (2) Afrocubanlatinjazz Blog, 13.9.2009, 28.12.2009; Global Groove Blog, 25.5.2010, 26.5.2010; Afro Soul Descarga Blog, 22.8.2011, 25.8.2011; Aduna blog, 7.2.2014, 7.2.2014 File:Star Band Vol 1 Front.jpg File:Star Band Vol 1 back.jpg *''Star Band de Dakar Vol. 2'' (LP: Soumbouya Musique IK 3021) (2) Afrocubanlatinjazz Blog, 13.9.2009 retrieved 28.12.2009 File:Star Band Vol 2 Front.jpg File:Star Band Vol 2 Back.jpg *''Star Band de Dakar Vol. 3'' (LP: Soumbouya Musique IK 3022) (2) Global Groove Blog 25.11.2010, retrived 25.11.2010 *''Star Band de Dakar Vol. 4'' (LP: Soumbouya Musique IK 3023) (2) Aduna blog, 7.1.2014, 7.2.2014 Star Band de Dakar Vol 4 cd.jpg.bmp Star Band de Dakar Vol 4 lp.jpg.bmp *''Star Band de Dakar Vol. 5: Orchestre Laye Thiam (LP: Soumbouya Musique IK 3024) (2) *''Star Band de Dakar Vol. 6'' (LP: Sonodisc SAF 3025 /France, 1980); orignally released as: Orchestre Cheikh Tall et Idrissa Diope (LP: Soumbouya Musique IK 3025 /France) (2) Aduna Blog, 25.12.2009 retrieved 14.1.2010 File:Star Band Vol 6 front.jpg File:Star Band Vol 6 back.jpg File:Star Band Vol 6 Sound.jpg *''Star Band de Dakar Vol. 7'' (LP: Sonodisc SAF 3026 /France, 1980); originally released as: Orchestre Laye Thiam/Orchestre SAF Mounadem (LP: Soumbouya Musique IK 3026 /France) (2) *''Star Band de Dakar'' (LP: Soumbouya Musique IK 3027 /France); rereleased as Star Band de Dakar Vol. 8 (LP: Sonodisc SAF 3027 /FRance, 1980) (2) Global Groove Blog 21.8.2008 retrieved 28.12.2009 *''Star Band de Dakar'' (LP: Soumbouya Musique IK 3028 /France); rereleased as Star Band de Dakar Vol. 9 (LP: Sonodisc SAF 3028 /France, 1980) (2) *''Star Band de Dakar'' (LP: Soumbouya Musique IK 3029 /France); rereleased as Star Band de Dakar Vol. 10 (LP: Sonodisc SAF 3029 /France, 1980) (2) Aduna Blog, 9.1.2010 retrieved 14.1.2010 File:Star 10 Front.jpg File:Star 10 Back.jpg File:StarBand 10 2.jpg *''Star Band de Dakar'' (LP: Soumbouya Musique IK 3030 /France, 1980); rereleased as Star Band de Dakar Vol. 11 (LP: Sonodisc SAF 3030 /France, 1980 (?)) (2) Aduna Blog, 7.12.2009 retrieved 14.1.2010 File:StarBand 11 1.jpg File:StarBand 11 1 Back.jpg *''Star Band de Dakar'' (LP: Soumbouya Musique IK 3031 /France, 1980); re-released as Star Band de Dakar Vol. 12 (LP: Sonodisc SAF 3030 /France, 1980 (?)) (2)Global Groove Blog, 23.11.2009 retrieved 28.12.2009 References Sources *Broughton 1999 *Bender 1985 *Discography by ForestBeat/Desert Jazz, version 2.10.2004 retrieved 28.12.2009 *Tim Cummings, in: The Independent, 16.11.2007 *Mbalax Mi / Panzacchi 1997 Category:Dial Africa - Band biography